Chapter 114
Ecinke (エチンケ, Echinke) is the 114th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In Kushiro, Shiraishi asks Inkarmat if she could treat him to a meal but Cikapasi says he is just a freeloader to which Inkarmat agrees with. Back at the Ainu kotan, Asirpa says that Shiraishi and the others are probably worried about them waiting for them. When Sugimoto points out that his rifle has broken and that it needs to be repaired, Ogata scolds him wondering if he actually learned anything in the army. Sugimoto then claimed that the rifle Ogata is using belongs to him since he was the one who took it from the 7th Division. After explaining what kind of rifle it was, Ogata tells Sugimoto that it would simply be wasted on him, which riles him up even more. Outside, Kirawus asks Tanigaki why he is using Nihei's old rifle when there are newer modern ones that he can use and that if it weren't for him using that rifle, he wouldn't have gotten in trouble with them. Tanigaki explains that Nihei helped him turn from a soldier back into a Matagi and that he held onto his rifle so as not to forget his mindset when shooting prey. Kirawus then quotes Nihei and has a flashback to when he hunted with him. Nihei's rifle was unique among hunter rifles for it still had its original stock since the rifle had originally belonged to his only son who fought in the Japan-Qing War. A friend of his son had brought his rifle to him and that the carvings were originally made by his son for each enemy that he shot. Nihei wondered if his son stopped carving them after the 7th shot or if he had died after shooting the 7th one. He explained that his son wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed shooting others and that his son should've become a hunter like him. Back in the present, Sugimoto asks Tanigaki what he will do now and he replied that he will make sure that Asirpa makes it back home safely to Huci. Kirawus then decides to give them some bear meat ohaw as a farewell gift but Sugimoto's group declines it, remembering what Anehata did to the bear. Eventually, they were able to reunite with Shiraishi, Inkarmat, and Cikapasi in Kushiro. When Inkarmat showed concern for Tanigaki, Sugimoto's group began to tease him and Asirpa says that they should just get married already. The group as a whole decides to visit Huci's 15th younger sister off the coast of Kushiro where they are preparing to hunt for sea turtles with Huci's sister's husband. Sugimoto questions if they really need to hunt them and Asirpa explains that among the kamuy that they hunted from the sea, sea turtles are the most prized ones. She also told him that since Anehata went around defiling many kamuy, she wants to respectfully send off a kamuy of the ocean before they depart. Sugimoto asks Asirpa if she felt responsible for what Anehata did, and Asirpa says that regardless of whether Noppera-Bou was her father or not, he still made the Abashiri convicts break out of jail. Sugimoto then tells her that they should go and catch some sea turtles since they might as well eat one for good luck. Asirpa and Sugimoto along with Huci's 15th sister's husband and Shiraishi gets on a boat together and rows out near to where a sea turtle is swimming. Asirpa takes out a harpoon and gives it to Shiraishi who promptly misses hitting the sea turtle. As a result, Shiraishi had to jump in and grab the sea turtle, bringing it up the surface only to end up getting hit by the old man who mistakes his head for a sea turtle. Asirpa then takes out a wakkakep and begins to scoop out the water from the boat, which would signal to the people on land that they caught a sea turtle. Upon landing ashore, Asirpa and her great-aunt begins to cut off the shell of the sea turtle and prepares it alongside the turtle meat to be eaten which everyone enjoyed. Back at Kirawus's kotan, he notices a migratory locust on his shoulder which bites him. He then sees that there are numerous of the locusts hanging nearby and wonders why there are so many of them. Character Appearances (in order) *Tetsuzou Nihei (flashback) *Ryu (flashback) *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Cikapasi *Inkarmat *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kirawus *Genjirou Tanigaki *Shiton Anehata (flashback) *Huci's 15th Sister (debut) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 12